Luxurious Death
This case is the thirty-third case made by MrKors71 and the third one made in Green Hills Case Background [[Enemy Alliances|Previously on Criminal Case]], Detective Franco was sent to the hospital because he caught a strange kibanese illness which has no cure in USA. With Ninjoy's help and after investigating and talking with a former doctor, a medicine was created and delivered to the hospital. While Franco was recieving the medicine and spending his weeks in the hospital, Chief Maddavar assigned Ninjoy as the player's temporary partner. A week after Franco's hospitalization, the chief talked to the team about a "wild" party that was taking part in Kamila Gorgon's house, a famous hostess in Green Hills. Some neighbors were complaining about the mess the party was making, so they wanted the police could make something to moderate the situation. As the player and Ninjoy hadn't had work to do in the last week, Maddavar happily assigned the mission to them, claiming that was a perfect opportunity to see their work as a team. Ninjoy was excited to work with the player, so she prepared everything to go to the mansion. There, Ninjoy yelled the player (because the music was very loud) that there were too much people to try to calm the things down. Then, they decided to talk to the hostess so she would make a decision about what to do. In spite of finding she, both the player as Ninjoy investigated the bottom floor and, after not finding her, they investigated the top floor, which was less crowded. In that floor, the player spotted a mid-open room, which, in Ninjoy's words, gave him ominous. And the player's assumption wasn't wrong, because there was the body of Kamila Gorgon, which was lying dead on a stool with all of her body covered with jewels. In the lab, Clair explained the player that the murder weapon was a modified riveter. An original one had an industrial purpose which is place rivets on a structure. But this one was modified by the victim to place jewels in female custom. The killer only needed to put three or four through the victim's heart, but decided to bejewel Kamila trying to prove superiority and high treason. The way the jewels were placed confirmed Clair that the killer read the horoscope. In the events prior Chapter 2, Chief Maddavar met the player in the police station, but Ninjoy was not with him. When the chief asked why, the player told him that she was hunting a hunch about the victim's past, beause a strange tattoo in the victim's back had called her attention. As soon as Maddavar confirmed the player's words, Ninjoy abruptly entered in the office, exclaiming the player that her hunch was right. When she calmed down, the chief asked her what was it, whereby she answered that the victim was a stripper in the past. The cheif was surprised, but, to be sure Kamila really was an ex-stripper, the team would have to interrogate the strip club owner to verify it. After Robert Carlos was interrogated about the victim and he revealed that he knew the victim, the player and Ninjoy went to the strip club to gather clues. The things went worse when, while Ninjoy and the player were doing a recap, the chief yelled them to go to the strip club immediately, because somebody set on fire the place. Ninjoy theorized that it must be the killer, trying to destroy the crime scene, so the player wouldn't be able to investigate there anymore. Fortunately, Maddavar revealed that one of the employees of the place called the fire brigade. When team arrived to the place, the fire was extinguished and Robert Carlos was crying in a corner, complaining himself for his bad luck. Ninjoy and the player decided to continue the investigation talking with the strip club owner and investigating the crime scene, which didn't suffer many damages. At the end, the one who burned the strip club also was the one who murdered Kamila: a striper called Wendy Pyxs. First denying it, Wendy revealed the player that, when Kamila entered in the strip club, she was a junkie, malnourished and shy girl without hopes. She took her as a daugther and taught her everything she knew about the work. Soonly, Kamila turned herself into a beautiful but tricky stripper who was on sight of the richest men in Darnestown. Wendy paid attention to this and made a plan to win much money: Kamila would conquest their hearts and rob their houses while them would be sleeping for a drug she would gave them. When the killer told her plan to the victim, she accepted with no regrets. For two years, the plan went incredibly well, but then, Kamila met his future husband: Jacob Gorgon. When she was planning to excute the plan, the man, for an unknown way according the killer, changed her mind. Since that day, the victim stopped to visit her other clients and only visited Jacob. When Wendy discovered that her incomes were getting low, she decided to confront her partner, but what she told her was a surprise to the killer. The victim fall in love with one of his clients and she was leaving th strip club to start a new life with him. Six months later, they got married and Wendy wasn't invited to the celebration. Angrily, she went to the victim's mansion trying to complain her about that, but she rejected her words and expelled from her house. Furious, the killer promised to revenge herself from the victim's treason. The day of the murder, the killer snuck into the crowd and looked for the victim. She found Kamila in one of the dormitories of the mansion. There, she took off a paper knife from a knife and tried to stab the victim with it, but she failed. Kamila pointed her with the riveter and threatened Wendy to leave or she would shoot her. Kicking the victim's hips, the killer took an opportunity to grab the riveter and murder the victim with it. When Kamila felt dead, the stripper took a golden box with jewels, crossed the victim with the jewels, hid the paper knife in the box, and threw the riveter in a litter bin before running away. After the confession, the killer told the team that she was really impressed about their resolution of the case, since she was trying to incriminate Hope Richards. Ninjoy handcuffed her, answering her that the player was a pro solving cases and any crimimal would run away. In the court, Judge Milena asked the killer if she was wanting to add something more. Wendy told the court that a stripper's life is not easy. Between the harasment of some clients and the paid that is not good enough, she could only afford for the basic suplements. So, when she discovered Kamila's attractiveness, the killer look an opportunity to leave that life and start a new one. But, when Kamila left the strip club, she felt alone and became poor again. She didn't tolerate her treason and decided to get revenge. Milena understood Wendy's problems, but that didn't justified what her did. Therefore, the judge sentenced Wendy Pyxs to life improvement with a possible parole in 20 years. At the Additional Investigation, while Ninjoy and the player were celebrating their first case solved, Chief Maddavar appeared and conglaturated both of theam for a perfect investigation. However, he reported the player that Lynne Awkays made a plaint against his boss about a rupture of their employement contract. The chief ordered them to go there as soon as possible but, before leaving, Ninjoy asked the palyer for a favor. She was wanting to go to the strip club because her mother were a stripper before dying and that's why she knew about the victim's tattoo and she was wanting to ask Robert Carlos if he knew Ninjoy's mother. Victim * Kamila Gorgon '''(Bejeweled to death in her house) Murder Weapon * '''Modified Riveter Killer * Wendy Pyxs Suspects * Hope Richards '''(Socialite) Age: 27 Height: 5'8 Weight: 133 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ '''Profile *The suspect drinks maritini *The suspect gets manicures Appearance *The suspect wears ruby jewelry ---- * Jacob Gorgon '''(Victim's Husband) Age: 44 Height: 6'0 Weight: 183 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: AB+ '''Profile *The suspect drinks martini *The suspect gets manicures Appearance *The suspect wears ruby jewelry ---- * Lynne Awkays '''(Casher) Age: 25 Height: 5'5 Weight: 130 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: B+ '''Profile *The suspect reads the horoscope *The suspect drinks martini *The suspect gets manicures ---- * Robert Carlos '''(Strip Club Owner) Age: 55 Height: 6'2 Weight: 240 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: B+ '''Profile * The suspect reads the horoscope * The suspect drinks martini * The suspect gets manicures Appearance * The suspect wears ruby jewelry ---- * Wendy Pyxs '''(Stripper) Age: 35 Height: 5'9 Weight: 144 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB- '''Profile * The suspect drinks martini * The suspect reads the horoscope * The suspect gets manicures Appearance * The suspect wears ruby jewelry ---- Killer's Profile # The killer reads the horoscope # The killer drinks martini # The killer gets manicures # The killer is a woman # The killer wears ruby jewelry Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dormitory (Clues: Victim's Body, Mirror, Plate, Broken Frame) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer reads the horoscope) *Examine Mirror's Message (Result: Sample) *Analyze Sample (09:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks martini) *Examine Plate Message (Result: Legible Message) (New Suspect: Hope Richards) *Talk to the socialite about the murder *Examine Broken Frame (Result: Wedding Photo) (New Suspect: Jacob Gorgon) *Talk to the victim's husband about the murder (New Crime Scene: Crystal Palace Mall) *Investigate Crystal Palace Mall (Clues: Purse) *Examine Purse (Result: Faded Bill) *Examine Faded Bill (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Lynne Awkays) *Talk to the cashier about her threat to the victim *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *See if the strip club owner knows the victim (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Strip Club (Clues: Clothes Crate, Locker) *Examine Clothes Crate (Result: Lipstick) *Analyze Lipstick (12:00:00) (KP: The killer gets manicures) *Examine Locker (Result: Password Deciphered) (New Clue: Photo with Mysterious Woman) *Examine Mysterious Woman (Result: New Suspect: Wendy Pyxs) *Talk to the stripper about the victim *Investigate Mall Shop (Clues: Faded Report, Shopping Bag) *Examine Faded Report (Result: Legible Report) *See why Jacob denied the victim to buy in the mall *Examine Shopping Bag (Result: CD Box) *Analyze CD (06:00:00) *Talk to Lynne about her shoplifting actions *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Try to calm Robert (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Dressers (Clues: Burnt Rubbles, Torn Paper) *Examine Burnt Rubbles (Result: Doll) (New Clue: Faded Price Tag) *Examine Faded Price Tag (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Message (06:00:00) *See why Wendy has written the message in a doll similar to the victim *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threat) *Talk to Hope about her threat to the victim *Investigate Wardrobe (Clues: Litter Bin, Golden Box) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Golden Box (Result: Code Deciphered) (New Lab Sample: Paper Knife) *Analyze Paper Knife (09:00:00) (KP: The killer is a woman) *Examine Litter Bin (Result: Riveter) *Analyze Riveter (15:00:00) (KP: The killer wears ruby jewelry) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *See if Robert knows something about Ninjoy's mother (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Strip Club (Clues: Wooden Box) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Ninjoy's Mother Photo) (New Clue: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message (Result: Inspiring Message) (Reward: Male: Cowboy's Hat/'Female: Floral Motif') *Talk to Lynne about his complain against Jacob (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Crystal Palace Mall (Clues: Security Tablet) *Examine Security Tablet (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet (09:00:00) (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Dormitory (Clues: Broken CD) *Examine Broken CD (Result: CD) *Analyze CD (06:00:00) *Confront Jacob about his rupture of Lynne's Contract (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases